His and her circumstances
by xoxo.you.know.you.love.me
Summary: Universo Alterno "Una chica que se llama a si misma la reina de la vanidad, un chico que se enamora de ella. Él es la mayor competencia de ella en la escuela... Y ella sólo quiere deshacerse de él." Miley x Joe


**His and her circumstances**

[Hannah Montana]

"Una chica que se llama a si misma la reina de la vanidad, un chico que se enamora de ella. Él es la mayor competencia de ella en la escuela… Y ella sólo quiere deshacerse de él"

_Una historia de Miley Stewart, la mejor deportista, estudiante, compañera y representante de clase que al mismo tiempo es una hija caprichosa, egoísta y vaga. _

**Summary_: _**Miley siempre ha sido reconocida por compañeros y profesores, pero en la preparatoria todo se complica gracias a un chico: Joe Jonas. [Universo Alterno]

**Disclaimer:** "Hannah Montana" es propiedad de Disney Channel, así como la familia Stewart y los otros personajes de la serie. El nombre y aspecto de Joe Jonas han sido tomados de la figura famosa, el cantante de "Los Jonas Brothers."

**Comments:** Bueno, quiero aclarar que esta historia está escrita bajo un Universo Alterno al de Hannah Montana, por lo que Miley no es cantante, ya que Hannah no existe, y los Jonas Brothers tampoco. Posiblemente las relaciones entre muchos personajes que conocen, cambien... Así como los nombres. En general, esta historia no tiene ninguna relación con "Hannah Montana" mas que los personajes. La trama está basada en la serie de animación japonesa "Kare Kano" o también conocida como "Kareshi Kanojo no Jijo." Espero que les agrade, es una historia bastante graciosa y romántica.

**Texto en negrita:** Diálogos

_Texto en cursiva: _Pensamientos

**_01. La situación de ella_**

Como de costumbre, ella se dirigía a una de sus clases, calmada y serena, manteniendo una buena postura y una sonrisa en el rostro. Sus compañeros la miraban con ojos de admiración y le saludaban, ella les correspondía con otro saludo. Seguía caminando, mientras despejaba su mente, cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

- **¡Miley Stewart!** - Era la voz de una de sus compañeras, que usaba un tono feliz y cordial en sus palabras.

En seguida Miley se volteó, mostrando su rostro angelical y perfecto. Daba la sensación de que a su alrededor florecieran rosas, haciéndola ver aún más hermosa.

- **Gracias por los apuntes, me han salvado** - Su compañera se acercó y le pasó un cuaderno de aspecto pulcro, ordenado y completo - **Son tan buenos... Justo lo que esperaba de ti.**

- **Oh, no es nada.** - Miley le sonrió mostrándose modesta - **¿Te han servido?**

- **Claro que si**

Antes de que pudiera despedirse, otra alumna se acercó a Miley de manera apresurada.

- **¿Miley?**

Como todas las demás, quería pedirle algo. En seguida le prestó su total atención.

- **¿La clase de manualidades es hoy, verdad?** - Su compañera se veía preocupada, a su lado estaban dos chicas más que también se habían acercado a recurrir a ella.

- **Todavía no he hecho la tarea** - Se apresuró a decir otra chica de cabello largo y negro y mirada suplicante.

- **Bueno...** - Miley se quedó pensativa, y luego sonrió - **Puedo hablar con el profesor y pedirle que la entreguemos después de clases.  
**  
- **¡Genial!** - Contestaron las tres chicas al unísono, maravilladas con la ayuda de su compañera destacada.

Se despidió y siguió caminando, pero no pasaron ni dos segundos y volvió a oír su nombre.

- **¡Miley!**

- **¡Miley!**

- **¡Miley!**

Todos sus compañeros tenían algo que pedirle, y en todas las ocasiones ella se mostraba feliz de ayudar, para ella era maravilloso sentirse tan solicitada, importante y útil para el resto. Calmó todas las preocupaciones de sus compañeras y luego de eso, todas comenzaron a caminar a sus salones.

- **Miley, eres sorprendente** - Dijo una de sus acompañantes, elogiando a la chica de ojos claros y cabello castaño, que se destacaba por belleza, inteligencia, compañerismo y habilidad en todo tipo de actividades.

Ante el comentario, todas las demás asintieron.

- **Eres lista, dulce, linda... Y aunque eres una estudiante modelo, no pretendes ser superior.** - Agregó otra chica, y nuevamente las demás hicieron un gesto de total aprobación, no había forma de no estar de acuerdo con aquellas palabras.

- **Desearía ser como tú** - Dijo la chica de cabello largo y negro. - **Nunca hubiera pensado que una persona tan perfecta existiera.**

Y otra vez, las demás asintieron mientras caminaban. Miley, en tanto, mantenía una sonrisa serena en el rostro y fijaba su mirada en el vacío. Pronto las chicas comenzaron a llenarla de cumplidos, y en sus oídos sólo sonaba un bullicio... muy agradable. "Eres la mejor" decían, "No tienes ningún defecto", agregaba otra. Miley no podía evitar reír por dentro, se le hacía tan natural ser amada y apreciada...

"_Así que es así cómo me ve la gente" _Pensaba y se regocijaba en sus pensamientos. No pudo evitar imaginarse a una multitud bajo sus pies, mientras ella crecía y crecía producto de las alabanzas de los demás _"Sobresalir por encima de todos, siendo objeto de admiración... Eso es lo que amo de mi." _La sonrisa en su rostro se hizo más grande.

_"Pero... Desde que entré a preparatoria algo me molesta." _De un momento a otro, bajó su mirada, mostrándose perturbada.

- **¡Los representantes de nuestra clase son asombrosos!** - Dijo una de las chicas que estaba a su lado, muy convencida de sus palabras.

Y las demás volvieron a verse muy de acuerdo con aquella declaración.

_"¡Así es!" _Pensó Miley, y para entonces su cara se veía irritada. _"Es por..."_

- **Joe ¡Estamos tan contentas de estar en la misma clase que tú!** - Exclamaron todas las chicas al encontrarse con un compañero, al cual Miley miraba con total aversión.

_"¡Todo es por él!" _La furia se hizo presente en los pensamientos de Miley mientras observaba cómo todas sus compañeras elogiaban a un chico, Joe. El muchacho era apuesto y mantenía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro mientras sus compañeras le hablaban animosamente. _"¡Joseph Jonas!" _Miley hubiera deseado gritarle a su compañero, pero sólo se limitó a pensar, muy enojada, respecto a él.

* * *

Ya de tarde, las calles de Malibú y sus playas estaban calmas... Ya nadie estaba en la escuela y sólo el centro de la ciudad presentaba el ruido de los autos y sus bocinas, el cielo ya estaba tomando un color anaranjado a causa del atardecer y la casa de Miley permanecía en silencio, todo era un ambiente relajado bajo el crepúsculo, hasta que...

- **¡Llegamos!** - Dos niños abrieron la puerta de manera apresurada y comenzaron a sus subir las escaleras de la casa con un solo objetivo: Miley. - **¡Hermana, ya llegamos!**

Se trataba de un chico de unos 12 años, delgado, con el cabello café y ojos oscuros. Y una niña de menor edad, unos 9 años, con el cabello largo y ondulado, también oscuro.

Miley se volteó hacia sus hermanos, con un aspecto totalmente distinto al que llevaba en la escuela. Estaba usando un buzo de color rojo, tenía el cabello recogido de manera desordenada y tenía puestos unos lentes para leer, que no la favorecían. Sus hermanos se quedaron mirándola de manera decepcionada. Ella, en tanto, estaba sentada frente a su escritorio repleto de cuadernos y libros.

- **Eh... Hola Max, hola Sophie.** - Saludó Miley, se veía nerviosa, presentía qué dirían sus hermanos.

- **Miley... Tú siempre te vistes tan bien...** - Comenzó Max, cuestionando el aspecto de su hermana mayor.

- **Hey ¿Qué tiene de malo?** - Se quejó - **Estudio mejor así.**

_"Seguramente están pensando que hay una gran diferencia entre esto y la escuela..." _Reflexionó Miley al momento que sonreía gustosa. _"Así es... La verdad es que soy una exhibicionista"_ En su mente, apareció la imagen de su alter ego en la escuela, una chica hermosa, maquillada y arreglada que recibía cumplidos de todo el mundo. _"Esa imagen de gracia es sólo un farsa" _Entonces, aquella imagen fue reemplazada por su verdadera personalidad, una chica despreocupada de su aspecto que pasaba la mayor parte del día en su casa. _"Y ser dulce... Es una gran mentira" _La imagen volvió a cambiar, esta vez por la de una Miley rodeada de fuego y con ojos malignos. Todo esto, sólo le daba un sentido cómico a sus pensamientos.

Su sonrisa se amplió _"Realmente me gusta ser estimada, ser admirada, ser tratada de forma especial..." _Comenzó a imaginarse a una tropa de gente gritando su nombre, mientras ella recibía con los brazos abiertos todas aquellas alabanzas. _"Me gusta ser el centro de atención, la número uno, en otras palabras..."_

_- _**¡SOY LA REINA DE LA VANIDAD! - **Inconcientemente, Miley alzó el puño mientras lanzaba un grito de gloria.

- **Miley... ¿Tratas de mantener esa imagen vistiéndote así? **- Dijo Sophie manteniendo una expresión intimidada en el rostro, a la cual se sumó Max.

Ese tipo de situaciones eran totalmente normales en el hogar de Miley, unas horas más tarde una escena parecida se hizo presente... Los padres de la joven ya habían llegado y todos se habían reunido a cenar, como de costumbre.

- **Sabes, Miley. Tu pasión por lucirte realmente preocupa. -** Dijo Sophie mientras se servía una porción de arroz - **Quiero decir que por ser la número uno, serías capaz de matar a alguien. Por ser la heroína de la preparatoria, no dudarías en tener entrenamiento extra.**

Los pensamientos de la niña retrataban a Miley estudiando hasta tarde, con el ceño fruncido y haciendo deporte horas y horas por la madrugada. Sophie no pudo evitar reír un poco, luego continuó.

- **Incluso para verte mejor, pasarías años y años investigando sobre tips de belleza. **

Entre tanto, Miley seguía concentrada en su cena.

**- Pero en casa eres una holgazana, envidiosa, necia y una niña malcriada.**

**- Ah, esto está delicioso **- Fue lo único que dijo Miley al llevarse un trocito de carne a la boca.

- **Me pregunto qué tan lejos llegarías para que te admiraran** - Añadió Sophie, ignorando el comentario de Miley sobre su comida.

- **¿Qué hay de malo con esto? - **Se defendió Miley - **Si no me relajo un poco en casa, explotaré.**

- **¿Entonces por qué no dejas de actuar? **- Le rebatió su hermana menor

- **Sí, cuando no estás en casa... Apenas te reconocemos.** - Dijo Max, dándole la razón a Sophie.

- **Bueno, al menos ya no estás en la misma escuela que nosotros** - Agregó la hermana menor - **Cuando te veía en los pasillos, me daban escalofríos. **

La perfecta imagen de Miley como alumna ejemplar penetró en la mente de Sophie, acompañada de los mencionados escalofríos.

- **Pero una vez que te acostumbras es gracioso.** - Le respondió Max, riendo entre dientes.

- **Sí** - Dijo la madre de Miley, casi riéndose también - **Miley esparce su encanto por todo el vecindario. La gente siempre me dice "Qué hija tan elegante tiene usted" y no puedo aguantar la risa**.

Su madre mantenía un aspecto joven, tenía el cabello corto y de color castaño claro, poseía un cuerpo delgado y una sonrisa perfecta. Su padre, de cabello negro, fue el siguiente en hablar.

- **Miley siempre se ha comportado así en público, desde pequeña. Quizás su vanidad sea una parte fundamental de ella**...

**- No puedo entender cómo ustedes pueden ser tan normales. **- Dijo Miley simulando una sonrisa, que al segundo se transformó en una mueca satisfecha y con eso, sus ojos se llenaron de brillo - **Cuando la gente me ve con ojos de admiración y respeto**... **Siento escalofríos en la espalda, es tan placentero.**

Los otros cuatro miembros de la familia se intercambiaron miradas de miedo, se les hacía tan extraño comportamiento de Miley...

- **Hay un raro, un ente raro entre nosotros... - **Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, con cómicas expresiones en el rostro.

- **Mantener esa imagen perfecta de mi, y no bajar nunca la guardia, es tan cansador**... - Añadió Miley mientras acariciaba su rostro, como si se tratara de un trofeo.

- **Pienso que ser despreocupada es mejor.** - Dijo Sophie en voz baja, para sus padres y su hermano.

- **Sí, pero eso significaría ser normal...** - Le susurró su padre a modo de respuesta.

- **De todas formas es mejor que ser un ente raro**. - Contestó la mamá de Miley, muy bajito, mientras Miley seguía haciéndose cumplidos.

- **Sí **- Dijo Max, y entonces se dirigió a su hermana mayor - **Pero Miley, recientemente has tenido competencia, ¿Verdad?**

- **¡ASÍ ES!** - Exclamó Miley y su cara se llenó de rabia, toda su familia quedó en blanco gracias al grito - **¡No puedo dejar que él me gane!**

Muy dentro de Miley, el temor acechaba. Se veía a si misma contra una pared, sola en la preparatoria. _"Es cierto..." _Pensó al momento que recapitulaba algunos sucesos. _"Fui capaz de engañar a todos durante la secundaria_, _pero ahora ha aparecido un enemigo."_

_"La historia se remonta a la ceremonia de bienvenida en abril..." _Remontándose al pasado, rearmó ese hecho que la marcó. Estaba sentada en una silla, en una gran habitación. No, estaba en un gran salón. Y a su alrededor habían más alumnos sentados en sillas. _"Estaba tan confundida" _Se dijo con un tono indignado _"Porque a pesar de haber estudiado tanto..._ _Para obtener la mejor calificación en el examen de admisión y ser la representante jefe de la clase... No me mencionaron ¡Después de que estudié tanto! ¿Cómo alguien pudo superarme? Quería ser la representante jefe y en seguida hacerme notar_. _Mis planes para mi debut en la preparatoria se arruinaron_ _¡Aquel que se cruzó en mi camino debía ser un patético nerd sin vida!"_

Miley recordó el preciso instante cuando el Director dijo quién sería el portador de dicho cargo...

"Y el elegido para ser el representante jefe de la clase 1-A, es... Joseph Jonas."

"Aquí."

El joven que estaba sentado justo al lado de Miley se levantó, y en seguida se oyeron sonidos de admiración. Miley levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un chico de buenas facciones y peinado a la moda. Se quedó petrificada ante tal imagen, tan ideal... Sólo un segundo después su rostro se llenó de una mueca de horror.

_"Justo como pensé, acaparó la atención de la clase. Fue la peor humillación en mis 15 años de vida."_

- **¡Por eso tomé la decisión de que lo venceré a toda costa! ¡Haré que todos noten lo maravillosa que soy! - **Para entonces, como en la tarde, Miley ya había alzado su puño en el aire al momento que lanzaba su segundo grito de gloria en un día.

- **En otras palabras, el debut que debió ser el tuyo, fue de él. **- Dijo Sophie, adivinando exactamente lo que le había ocurrido a su hermana con Joseph.

- **Hermana... ¿Te atreves a ir tan lejos para ser el centro de atención? **- Max preguntó algo que no debió.

- **¡Claro que si! - **Le gritó Miley en respuesta - **¡Las alabanzas son parte de mi energía vital!**

En menos de un segundo se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su escritorio, puso cuatro grandes libros sobre el y comenzó a escribir y a escribir en su cuaderno, haciendo sus tareas y estudiando la materia de ciencias _"Y para hacerlo peor dicen que es muy bueno en los deportes, sin mencionar que es el único hijo del Director de un hospital ¡Me saca de quicio! ¡Nunca dejaré que sea el número uno otra vez! Lo opacaré una y otra vez ¡Le enseñaré a ese niñito qué tan difícil puede ser la vida!"_

Los dos hermanos de Miley la siguieron, mientras Max no podía aguantar la risa al ver a su hermana tan celosa, Sophie optó por darle algunas sabias palabras.

- **Miley, tus celos son patéticos. No culpes a los demás por tus traumas**, **deberías agradecerle por mostrarte que eres como un pez grande en una pequeña pecera y que hay peces más grandes en el océano**

Como respuesta, Miley se golpeó la frente al no poder concentrarse en su trabajo

- **¡Sophie, cállate! Eres una pequeña habladora...**

La hermana menor sólo rió y Max hizo una mueca de dolor cómica

**- Estoy asustado ¿Quién imaginaría que mi hermana podía odiar tanto a una persona?** - Dijo Max sarcásticamente.

* * *

Para el día siguiente, Malibú también estaba tranquilo. Miley se despertó temprano como de costumbre y luego de pasar horas arreglándose, fue a la escuela. En los pasillos sólo se oían a algunas chicas de menor edad haciendo gimnasia. No había casi nadie en la escuela y seguramente sería la primera en llegar, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta, lo vio a él. Joe estaba mirando por una de las ventanas, pero en cuanto oyó que alguien entró al salón, se volteó para saludar.

- **Buenos días, Miley** - Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa en los labios

- **Oh, buenos días, Joe.** - Miley también le sonrió, parecía sincera, pero todo era parte de su farsa _"Eugh, Joe."_ Pensó la verdadera Miley con asco.

- **Has llegado muy temprano **

**- Oh, no tanto... Sólo igual que tú - **_"Genial, logré encontrarme a primera hora con la única persona que no quiero ver. Pero, se necesita más que esto para desenmascararme."_

_- _**Es porque tengo práctica de deportes...**

**- Estás en el club de esgrima ¿Verdad? Las prácticas deben ser duras.**

Para entonces, Miley se había sentado justo en frente de Joe.**  
**

**- Sí, todos los días a las 6:00 a.m. y a las 8:00 p.m. - **Le respondió el joven sonriendo de manera encantadora**  
**

**- ¿Tanto? Es increíble que puedas entrenar y estudiar al mismo tiempo, estoy impresionada. - **Y Miley también le sonreíafingiendo admiración**.**

**- Bueno... **- Joe desvió la mirada y Miley pudo notar que su compañero se sonrojaba... No entendía para nada la actitud de su oponente.

_"¿Por qué se sonroja?"_

- **Pero tú eres responsable y lista, eres tan buena en los estudios... Supongo que gente como tú es la que existe en las preparatorias, una vez más veo lo grande que es el mundo y que hasta ahora yo solamente era un pez grande en una pecerita. - **Le dijo Joe, repitiendo lo que había dicho Sophie ayer.

**- Oh, no es para tanto... Yo no soy nada** **-** Miley fingió humildad

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos dos segundos, y entonces rieron. Pero dentro de Miley, acechaba su lado maligno. _"Tonto Joe." _Pensó al verlo tan sonriente y desprevenido _"La persona amable que ves frente a ti, es la chica que te enviará al infierno..."_ Una risa macabra recorrió su interior.

* * *

Más tarde, la clase 1-A estaba en clases de matemáticas. Miley ya llevaba hecho casi todo, y sólo se concentraba en su trabajo. Sus demás compañeros se encargaban de crear el típico bullicio de un salón de clases.

_"Al fin lo resolví" _Se dijo al encontrar la respuesta a un ejercicio.

- **¿Qué? No entiendo nada de esto...**

Era una de sus compañeras las que hablaba, Miley la observó curiosa. Pero la chica se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al de Joe.

- **Oye, Joe ¿Podrías ayudarme?**

- **Claro** - Le contestó el joven de manera amable y en seguida tomó el cuaderno de su compañera para echarle un vistazo. - **Ah, para esto tienes que usar la respuesta del discriminante y el coeficiente**. **Así es como se hace...**

Joe usó su lápiz para enseñarle a la chica que estaba muy atenta a su lado, la cual había parecido entender.

- **Ah ¡Ya veo!**

En tanto, Miley seguía observando. En seguida un cuarto de la clase se dirigió al lugar de Joe para pedir ayuda.

- **Joe ¿Podrías ayudarme a mí también?** - Preguntó un joven.

- **¿Por qué no formamos un grupo?** - Sugirió otro

- **Buena idea, pongamos nuestras sillas alrededor** - Respondió una chica.

Y todo eso, sólo enfadaba a Miley...

* * *

Luego, en la clase de Educación Física, era ella quién ayudaba a los demás. Las chicas estaban practicando baloncesto, y sus compañeras tenían una duda acerca del lanzamiento.

- **¿Ves? Si tiras el balón sólo con las manos se desvía, trata usando tus rodillas así...**

Miley flexionó sus rodillas y lanzó el balón, que cayó de manera perfecta encestando. Sus compañeras le aplaudieron, admirando la habilidad de la chica para el baloncesto.

- **¡Oigan, Joe está jugando soccer!** - Gritó una compañera de Miley desde la entrada del gimnasio, en seguida se oyeron los grititos emocionados de las demás.

- **¿Qué? ¡Vamos a ver! - **Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo y salieron rápidamente del lugar para dirigirse a las canchas.

Miley se quedó justo en donde estaba, con el balón entre las manos, al cual apretaba más y más fuerte con rabia...

- **Acaba de hacer un gol, fue realmente genial - **Dijo una de las chicas de la multitud que miraba a Joe jugando.

- **He oído que en esgrima es igual de bueno que los veteranos. - **Agregó otra muchacha

**- ¿De veras? Nuestra es muy buena en eso ¿No? - **Preguntó otra chica, sumándose a la conversación

- **Por supuesto.**

- **Luce muy bien en su uniforme ¿Verdad?**

- **¡Es tan lindo!** - Exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo

Y entonces, Joe hizo otro espectacular gol.

- **¡Joe, eres genial!** - Volvieron a gritar las chicas luego de lanzar sus gritos de emoción.

Miley seguiá torturando su balón, llenándose cada vez más de furia.

* * *

Y en la clase de Lenguaje, se repetía lo mismo...

- **Ahora... Joe, dime las preposiciones. - **Era la profesora quien desafiaba al mejor alumno, éste de inmediato se levantó y comenzó a recitar lo pedido.

- **A, ante, bajo, con, contra, de, desde, durante, hacia, hasta, para, por, según, sin, so, sobre, tras.**

**- ¿Y las conjunciones?**

**- y, e, ni, o, bien, u, pero, aunque, sino, mas, sin embargo, sino que, es decir, o sea.**

**- Sí, muy bien.**** -** Le sonrió la profesora**  
**

Todos sus compañeros se quedaron impresionados y se oían los murmullos de admiración. Miley mordía y mordía el lápiz que tenía en la boca, todo eso la estaba sacando de quicio. _"Diantres, hasta ahora ser el centro de atención y la consentida de los maestros era MI lugar_._" _Para calmarse, usó su imaginación para verse golpeando a Joe como se le diera la gana _"Sin él ¡Sería la única en recibir atención!"_ Una tormenta de nieve se apoderó de sus pensamientos _"Es frío" _Ahora se imaginaba a ella misma siendo enterrada lentamente por la nieve _"Es frío ser puesto en el rango de ciudadano promedio ¡Quiero ser valorada! ¡Quiero ser reconocida! ¡Quiero la atención de todos! ¡Demonios, Joseph! ¡Eres un dolor de cabeza!_ _Ya verás... ¡Yo seré quien te mande directamente al infierno!_" Sin duda, la pobre Miley no soportaba a ese chico.

* * *

La clase de historia... La más aburrida, según Miley. El profesor sólo escribía y escribía en la pizarra y todos copiaban en silencio. El sueño le estaba ganando a la alumna modelo _"Tengo sueño... He tenido varias desveladas para vencerlo" _Se quejaba mientras mordía el lápiz que tenía en la boca y sus párpados se cerraban lentamente mientras sus manos sostenían su cabeza. Sus ojos terminaron de cerrarse, pero cuando estaba apunto de dormirse, desistió. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro _"¡No, no! Si me duermo aquí, caeré directo en sus manos_..._" _Pero el sueño era más poderoso, no podía evitarlo. Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse y se cabeza comenzó a bajar rápidamente. El lápiz que tenía en la boca casi la mata al chocar directamente con la mesa, el dolor que le produjo en en paladar le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe _"¡Estuvo cerca!" _Miley estaba realmente nerviosa, la situación le había dado miedo _"Por poco muero de una manera muy vergonzosa_... _Esto es malo, nadie me vio ¿Verdad? Mi i-m-a-g-e-n..." _Comenzó a mirar a su aldedor, pero al parecer nadie lo había notado, excepto por... Joe, el pobre la mirada totalmente aterrado. Y ella, por su parte, se quedó en shock.

En el recreo, él se acercó a ella...

- **Miley... -** Le dijo amablemente, pero preocupado**  
**

- **¿Sí? - **Dijo Miley completamente nerviosa, se sentía muy avergonzada

**- Eso fue peligroso, no deberías hacerlo... **

**

* * *

**

_"¡Ese desgraciado de Joe!" _Para entonces, Miley ya se encontraba en su casa, vestida de manera desarreglada como siempre y la simple rabia había causado que golpeara su escritorio con furia. Detrás de ella sus hermanos se encontraban riendo a más no poder._ "Maldita sea, maldita sea ¡MALDITA SEA! Voy a... ¡Voy a vencerlo!" _Dicho eso, comenzó a estudiar como de costumbre.

* * *

Pasados los días, Miley y Joe salían de una de sus reuniones académicas ya que eran representantes de clase.

- **Bueno, en eso concluye la junta, pueden retirarse. **- Dijo uno de los maestros

Todos los alumnos salieron del salón, incluidos Miley y Joe, que comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos.

- **Esta escuela si que tiene muchas juntas académicas. - **Le dijo Joe a Miley, pues tenían una junta cada semana - **No creo que pueda aguantarlo. **

A pesar del contexto de sus palabras, el chico no parecía molesto, por el contrario, estaba sonriendo de manera armoniosa.

**- Sí, pero significa que ellos confían en que los alumnos nos podemos manejar - **Le contestó la chica de ojos verdes

**- Eres muy madura, Miley. - **Le dijo Joe a modo de cumplido.

_"Eugh, cállate." _

_- _**Por cierto, Miley... ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?**

_- _**¿Música? Eh... Creo que Johannes Brahms, esa música se adhiere magneticamente al alma.**_ - "Sí, claro. Como si escuchara música clásica. En realidad me gusta más Chris Brown." - _**En especial el segundo concierto a piano,** **quisiera escuchar la versión de Karl Böhm, pero no la encuentro por ningún lado. - **_"No es cierto, amo en especial a Las Pussycats Dolls ¡Son increíbles!"_

_- _**Ah, tengo ese CD en mi casa.****Si quieres puedo prestártelo... Aunque ya casi son los exámenes semestrales, si quieres, te lo paso cuando acaben.**_ - _Le dijo Joe con un tono muy encantador._  
_

- **¿En serio? Gracias.** - Miley fingió estar muy agradecida.

_"¿Este tipo lo tiene todo o qué?"_

_

* * *

_

Más tarde, Miley volvía a su hogar, ya estaba atardeciendo, pues ese día las clases para ella acababan más tarde.

_- _**Miley ¿Vas a casa?**_ - _PreguntóJoe al acercarse a la chica

_- _**Sí ¿Y tu práctica?**_ - _Dijo Miley sonriente

_- _**Tendré después de los exámenes semestrales, así que se suspenden por esta semana. ¿Tu casa queda cerca de la playa, verdad? ¿Puedo acompañarte?**

**- Sí, claro - **Le contestó Miley amablemente_"¡Demonios, no!"_

Mientras seguían caminando, Joe no podía apartar la vista de Miley. La miraba con admiración, y sus mejillas se sonrojaban, prestaba especial atención a cada detalle de su rostro, tan perfecto como lo veía. Sabía que estaba sintiendo algo especial por aquella chica, ella era única.

* * *

Ya en casa, Miley posó todos sus libros en su escritorio otra vez.

- **¡Bien, tiempo de estudiar! - **Exclamó como si se tratara de una competencia y rió para si misma

- **¡Miley, juega conmigo un rato! - **Le dijo Sophie al momento que sacudía a su hermana mayor.

- **No has hecho nada con nosotros desde que entraste a la preparatoria - **Agregó Max usando un tono triste al igual que Sophie.

- **¡No puedo! - **Respondió Miley al momento que imaginaba el rostro triunfante de Joe - **Él todavía tiene mucha energía ¡Voy a aplastarlo sin importar cómo! **

- **Nuestra hermana fue robada por Joseph...** - Dijo Sophie desilusionada

- **Sí, ella siempre pasaba tiempo con nosotros** - Le contestó Max con la misma expresión

- **¡Estamos aburridos!** - Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- **Además ¿No eres tú la que se pone histérica? - **Sophie volvió a dirigirse a Miley

- **¡Argh! ¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que hacer esos comentarios!? **- Se quejó su hermana mayor

_"Estudiaré como si estuviera poseída..." _Pensó detenidamente para llegar a su meta _"De alguna manera, siento que mi plan de ser la número uno y llamar la atención_, _lentamente se convirtió en querer vencer a Joe... Si pierde, me pregunto con qué cara saldrá a la calle."_

* * *

Y llegó el día, por fin darían los resultados de los exámenes semestrales. Muchos alumnos estaban pegados a la pared leyendo quién había obtenido los mejores lugares. Y entonces, Miley se acercó "1: Miley Stewart - 100%" Se quedó en blanco, lo había conseguido.

- **Wow, Miley ¡Eres asombrosa! ¡De veras sorprendente! -** Le dijo una de sus compañeras muy emocionada con el logro de Miley

- **¡Felicidades!** - Dijo otra

- **Creía que Joseph era genial, pero tú también lo eres** - Le dijo un chico de voz grave - **No lo había notado hasta ahora.**

- **¡Venciste a Joe!**

- **¡Estoy en shock!**

A un lado de la habitación, una joven de cabello largo y negro miraba la situación con el ceño fruncido. Algo le molestaba

**- ¡Maravilloso! - **Los compañeros de Miley seguían felicitándola

_"¡Lo hice!" _Por fin sonrió, sintiéndose poderosa, sólo veía cómo todos le decían "Sorprendente, sorprendente, sorprendente" cada vez más alto y por todos lados. _"Hace mucho que deseaba oír esas voces de admiración. Ahh ¡Se siente tan bien! ¡Vencí a Arima! ¡El debut de preparatoria de Miley Stewart!" _Vio en sus pensamientos a la Miley que había quedado atrás, entre una multitud que era toda igual_ "Adiós a la otra yo, que estaba forzada a ser algo que no era" _Luego, esa imagen cambió por la de una hermosa chica adorada por la multitud_ "Y hola a la otra yo, que se mostrará tal cual será en el futuro."_

-** Oh, Miley...** - Era la voz de Joe, que había entrado al salón.

_"Ah... Ahí estás, Joseph." _Pensó Miley con extrema malicia _"Pero esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya" _Se imaginó a su compañero viendo la lista con cara de horror y luego quedando en completo ridículo _"Desde ahora, sufrirás sentimientos extraños_ _torturados por las llamas de la desgracia...__ Experimentarás el infierno en vida que tuve que vivir yo_, _y cuando estés abajo me voltearé a decir con lástima:_ _Lo harás mejor la próxima vez_._" _La imagen de ella acariciando a un Joe torturado como si se tratara de un perrito muerto de hambre le dio mucha risa _"¡Entonces mi victoria estará completada!_ _¡Ahora muestra esa cara de humillación en frente de mi!"_

Se volteó a ver a su eterno rival, tratando de descifrar la expresión de su rostro, pero cuando lo vio...

_- _**Eres grandiosa, en serio. - **Joe le sonrió de la manera más sincera y encantadora que había visto en todo ese tiempo.

Miley volvió a quedarse en blanco...

_"Esperen... ¿Qué?" _Todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor, sólo veía al frente suyo esa insoportable sonrisa

_"¿Qué fue eso? No... No es lo que esperaba._ _Pensé que con vencerlo ganaría_... _¿Qué pasa? Lo vencí, pero no me siento bien. O más bien, algo no está funcionando_..._ Viéndolo bien, sólo me preocupaba por las calificaciones y las apariencias_. _A Joe no le importan esas cosas_, _aún sin proponerse ganarme, la gente lo reconocía_._ Así es... Él es verdadero._ _Me avergüenza estar tan alejada de lo 'verdadero' Acaso lo que he estado haciendo... Engañando a las personas... Pretendiendo ser amable, es llamado... ¿Hipocresía?"_

Ya para entonces todo había perdido sentido para Miley, quería saber por qué, cómo... Se vio a si misma, sola en un escenario oscuro. No había nada ahí mas que ella. Y luego, esa imagen cambió por una de ella cuando niña.

_"Me pregunto cuándo empezó a agradarme que los demás me alabaran."_ Los reflectores se encencían sobre la pequeña Miley.

"Buen trabajo" Le decía una voz en su pasado, "Eres muy responsable, pequeña." agregaba otra.

_"Qué dulce sonido... Quería oír más._ _¿Si supiera hacer saltos en la barra, se sorprenderían más?_ _¿Si tocara bien el piano? ¿Si pudiera escribir en prosa? ¿Si me eligiera el comité académico?_ _¿Si fuera la alumna con calificaciones más altas?" _Esas eran las cosas que Miley se planteaba de pequeña, pero ahora, no se sentía bien, puso una mano sobre su frente _"Ahora que lo pienso, realmente soy una dependiente del público._ _Si hubiera dejado salir mi verdadero ser, me hubiera convertido en una comediante famosa_... _¡Demonios! ¡Me hubiera vuelto popular en un Show de Tv __y mi nombre sería mundialmente conocido!_ Como sea... _Traté de ser algo más de lo que en verdad soy, y sólo conseguí desgastarme_... _Tratar de convertirme en otra persona fue algo estúpido_... _¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! ¡Soy una estúpida!" _

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Miley llegó temprano como acostumbraba, no tenía nada más que hacer. Abrió la puerta del salón y dejó sus cosas en su lugar.

_"Ah... Me siento tan mal, no quiero ni verle la cara a Joe. No debí llegar tan temprano, pero ya estoy acostumbrada a llegar antes que todos y después matarme estudiando... Soy un caso perdido_... _¡Ah, ya sé!"_

El ánimo de Miley se recobró repentinamente y se dirigió a la puerta rápidamente _"¡Iré al salón de música a tocar el piano hasta la hora de clase!"_ Pero antes de que pudiera llegar, la puerta se abrió y chocó con alguien. _"Ouch..." _

- **Ah, perdón...**

Era la voz de Joe. Miley se sentía tan extraña, sólo quería huír de ahí en ese instante.

- **¡Pe--Perdón!**

_"¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué siempre me ve cuando hago alguna estupidez?" _Miley comenzó a correr_ "¡Huiré! ¡Estoy humillada de todas formas!"_

- **¿Todavía no ha llegado nadie?**

Pero Miley ya estaba huyendo con todas sus fuerzas, Joe lo notó chica estaba a unos metros de él, pero no iba a dejar las cosas así, en seguida comenzó a seguirla. Y logró tomar su mano.

**- Espera.**

Miley se volteó y Joe la atrajo a él, suavemente comenzó a decirle algo al oído...

**- Quiero que... Que sepas... Que me gustas.**

**

* * *

**

Todo pasó rápido. Miley ahora estaba en su casa y ya era de noche en Malibú. Las cosas iban bien.

- **¡De pronto cambió la suerte! - **Dijo Miley al momento que se reía y se sentaba en un sofá de su sala - **¡Se siente tan bien que alguien te confiese su amor!**

**- Pero Miley, tú siempre has sido así de popular ¿No? **- Preguntó Max

- **El punto es que ahora fue Joe el que se me declaró ¿A quién le importa ahora ganar o perder? Quiero decir, él se muere por mi. - **Le respondió Miley con aire despreocupado y triunfante** - En el juego del amor, la persona amada es la ganadora. **

**- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? - **Preguntó Sophie mientras veía Tv

**- ¿Qué? Lo rechazé, por supuesto. No puedo dejar que me descubra. **

**- ¿Estás segura? - **Le cuestionó Sophie.

**- ¿Sobre qué?**

**- ¿En serio lo odias tanto? Estaba segura de que tenías un complejo con él.**

**- Bueno, creo que tuve uno... - **Miley se puso nerviosa, su hermana tenía razón.

**- Oye, ¿Complejo no es un resentimiento de algo que no puedes llegar a ser?**

**- ¿Ah? Supongo que es por su personalidad, popular y agradable. Es el tipo de imagen al cual quiero acercarme. O más bien, precisamente lo que yo pensaba que era ideal... ¡OH, NO! ¡Ya veo! Ahora que lo pienso ¿¡No es realmente perfecto!? **

**- Te lo dije... - **Le señaló su hermanita sonriendo

- **¡No había pensdo en él de esta manera!** **¡Lo arruiné!** **Bueno... Ya no importa**.

Miley se quedó en silencio un largo rato

- **Sí, ya lo deseché... ¡Tiempo de dormir!**

Miley se levantó del sofá y se fue a su habitación son una sonrisa en el rostro.

- **¿¡Qué dijiste!?** - Sophie no lo podía creer, y la siguió a su cuarto. Miley la ignoró y se metió en su cama.

- **¿Eso es todo? - **Dijo Max, también indrédulo. - **Miley...**

- **Todavía es una niña...** - Le dijo Sophie a su hermano.

* * *

Domingo. Al fin sin clases y un día de completa relajación para Miley. Estaba viendo las noticias mientras Max y Sophie se paseaban de lado a lado preparándose para salir.

- **Max ¿Dónde está el dinero? - **Le preguntó Sophie a su hermano

**- ¡En la mesa!**** - **Le contestó él mientras subía a buscar algo**  
**

- **¿Los boletos? - **Sophie subió con él**  
**

- **Yo los tengo** - Max volvía a bajar

- **¿Has visto mi peine?**

- **¡Búscalo tú!**

- **Mejor lleven un paraguas, se supone que lloverá en la tarde - **Les dijo Miley a sus hermanos mientras seguía sentada.

-** ¿Segura que no vienes?** - Max se acercó a su hermana - **Es una película muy bien ¡Diviértete con nosotros!**

- **Lo siento, estoy cansada por todos los exámenes.**

- **¡Max, no vamos a llegar! **- Sophie apareció y le tomó la mano a su hermano - **¡Todo esto porque te levantaste tarde!**

- **Sí, lo siento** - Le dijo Max mientras Sophie lo empujaba hasta la puerta

- **Pues no suenas muy arrepentido...**

Y entonces los niños salieron. Miley siguió viendo las noticias._"Ah... Por fin paz y quietud. Mamá y papá fueron de compras_, _sólo hay un domingo a la semana_. _Estar en casa es lo mejor para pasarla bien._" Miley se tiró encima del sofá y comenzó a relajarse, estando en casa usaba su buzo de color rojo y su peinado extraño junto con sus lentes pasados de moda. Entonces sonó el timbre...

_**[Narración de Miley****: **__**Ese día... ¿Por qué habré bajado la guardia?]**_

Miley se levantó y rió para si misma _"¿Es Max? Posiblemente regresó por el paraguas."_

- **¡Ya voy! **

Tomó el paraguas y corrió hacia la puerta

_**[Narración de Miley: Aquí está...]**_

_**- **_**¡Lo olvidaste!**_** - **_Gritó al abrir la puerta y ridículamente posó uno de sus pies descalzos en su hermano

_**[Narración de Miley: Cometí el peor error de mi vida...]**_

Pero no era Max, era otro chico... Y tenía que ser él, tenía que ser... Joseph. Se quedó paralizada y él también. Pasó un segundo, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada. Lentamente, Miley pudo reaccionar y bajó su pie que se encontraba en el torax de él. Le había pegado literalmente una patada.

**- Eh... Este es el CD. - **Fue lo único que Joe pudo decir mientras su cara se veía casi horrorizada, nunca había visto a Miley en esas condiciones. No tenía palabras. - **Co--Como estaba en-en el vecindario, pensé en traértelo. **

_**[Narración de Miley: Incluso en ese momento, Joe se mostró impecable... Tenía nervios de acero y un gran autocontrol. De veras es un chico admirable. Debo de ser... La primera mujer en la vida de Joe que lo ha perturbado así. Supongo que lo que me queda es... Sentirme bien por ello. ]**_


End file.
